As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,397,113; 4,676,018; 4,219,955; and 4,730,408; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse spring loaded automatic fish hooking devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more that adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions do not represent the ultimate culmination of the state of the art in this particular area of technology.
Furthermore most of the prior art constructions are unduly complex; and, if they employ an adjustment capability the adjustment mechanism usually comprises a fairly complex structure that will not be bothered with, either by casual or frequent anglers.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among anglers for a simple and effective spring loaded automatic fish hooking/pole holding device wherein both the triggering and striking forces may be varied in a simple and straightforward manner; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.